The day you wont for get....
by AnimeGal1
Summary: Rated R later chaps. mostly about Duo and Heero. there where in a battle and got lost.. thay fond a girl. some one is gunna die O.o and if u give me idea's i'll add them :)..i don't do summary's very well.
1. Default Chapter

(..I-do-not-own-Gundam-Wing-OR!-any-of-the-name's-'FROM'-Gundam-Wing.thank u -bows- thank u.. oh and umm.. if the ppl sound OOC, ..i'm sorry . don't hurt me)  
  
--takes place in "Gundam Wing" if your that slow-  
  
~ The day u wont for get ~  
  
Duo Open'd the hatch of his Gundam cockpit. Taking in the smell of the forest. He smiles.  
  
"Hey, Heero! Look at this!" he looked out over a small stream.  
  
Him and Heero had gotten lost after a battle, all there communication equipment with in 2 mile's  
  
Were some how dead as there enemies, and when you were just thinkin .that's hard to believe. They where out of water.  
  
"WHAT!?" came a very annoyed voice, Heero's Gundam cockpit was open also. It was to hot in this god forsaken place, and he was just not happy at all, I mean would you if you just got out of a battle, then got lost with some one singin for 6 hours that was nutso and likes to be called Shinigami, every way of getting help was shot, AND was out water?  
  
Heero wiped the sweat from his brow. And walked his Gundam up behind Duo's.  
  
"Chill out, gee's. I thought ya might wanna know I fond water!" Duo says jumping down from he's cockpit, landing on the soft Green moss next to the small run of water. He looked up at Heero. "Hello? R u alive?!" throwing his hands up. "W-a-t-e-r, water.."  
  
Heero was in a bit of shock. Thay had been walking around for hours, and he fond a stream, with small fish mind u. Heero jumped down next to Duo. Leaning over it, and throwing water on his face. "how did you find this? There are tree's every where and this could be called mud." Duo smiled.  
  
"well, if your shoe falls off and your try'in to look for it. You can find other things too! Oh and I found my shoe!" he holds it up sheepishly. Heero gave him an odd look as he put the shoe back on. 'do I wanna know?' he thought to himself.  
  
Duo laid on a hill not even 5 steps away from the stream, looking up at the sky behind all the tree's and his Gundam after drinking more then a fish. "you know what..?" he asked.  
  
Heero was practically swimming in the ankle deep water. He managed a "hum?"  
  
"I really don't know." Duo answered kind of dazed, Heero just grunted "right."  
  
"no really, I don't" he said with a smile "I mean smell that air, and look at the sky and the tree's the foot of my Gundam -laughs lightly- and the girl looking at me funny"  
  
.. "THE GIRL LOOKEN AT ME FUNNY?!" he sat up at the same time, and turned around wide eyed. The girl Jumped back still crouching, and still looking at Duo.  
  
She looked about the same age as them. She had Orange Hair with one strand of blue in the front, it was cut to her shoulders and looked brushed, here eye's where a very bright green. She had on a what looked like was a old red skirt, and a blue tank top, no shoe's. but what stuck out most was her neck less, it was silver metal with green metal leafs going all around it, a little purple jewel hanging from the front. She looked some what dirty.  
  
It was short. I Know.. I'm sorry . I just thought if u read the first thing, and didn't like.. u don't have to put up with more oh and don't hurt me if u don't like. plz R/R Plz!!!! Sorry about the miss spelled words. Next chapter hope to be soon. 


	2. are we there yet?

Heero got up and wiped the water from his face.  
  
The girl never looked away from Duo, but then got up and yelped and run off.  
  
"Hey wait!", said Duo, getting up and hold out one hand.  
  
"I think you scarred her off" smiled Heero. "with my good looks" Duo said back to him.  
  
"ah- huh ,lets just go ,we need to get back some time"  
  
"well didn't you see her lookin at me funny?!" Duo said big eyed.  
  
"Come on lover boy..lets go". Heero said already getting back up to his Gundam.  
  
-half hour later-  
  
"Heeeerrroooooo…"  
  
"What-….."  
  
"are we there yet?"  
  
"….no-!"  
  
both Duo's and Heero's Gundam cockpits are open. Duo has resorted to counting the stars.  
  
-15 minuets later-  
  
"what time is it?"  
  
"would you Shut up?"  
  
"no. what time is it?"  
  
"Duo… I don't know for the 18th time"  
  
"I wonder what time it is…"-still counting-  
  
"do you have any food left?"  
  
"no- you ate it all…"  
  
sheepishly "sorry.."  
  
-hour later-  
  
"1,004….1,00-…..5? 1,007..no 1,006"  
  
-5 minuets later-  
  
"2,000…2,001….ah…crap.."  
  
-3 minuets later-  
  
"are we close yet?"  
  
"…….no…."  
  
"how bout now?" Duo smiles, even if no one can see him.  
  
"NO!"  
  
O.O "sorry.."  
  
-10 minuets later-  
  
"we need to stop, I need to walk around"  
  
"sweet, so like can we look for that girl?"  
  
"No Dumb ass.."  
  
-  
  
"Heero do you think we will ever get back?" Duo asked getting out of his Gundam also, then running up next to Heero and walking with him.  
  
"maybe.. well I really hope so, I mean, yes Duo we will.."  
  
they walked up to were the forest stopped, which was not that fare from where they started, and sat in the filed.  
  
" hey! We can start over with stars!"  
  
"Duo…"  
  
"sorry, just an idea.."  
  
"we really need to get some food. We don't know how long this is gunna be. And if we don't have food, well..you know what I mean." Heero said rubbing his face, trying to think what they could do. They still could not get a hold of anyone on the radio's, and he was starting to think they where going the wrong way. What if they ran in to something he could not handle? He was almost out of fire power (almost..) and well Duo… -shivers- he is just a mad man when he gets upset. He glanced at Duo once more, he was holding his hands up over his face (by the way he was laying in the grass) then letting them fall back to his sides.  
  
"that girl.. I wander what her name was.."  
  
"Duo get over it. She's gone. We need to concentrate on whats inpatient here."  
  
Duo got up. "I'm going back to my Gundam and try to get some sleep, maybe. You should too."  
  
He turned and walked off . "good night Heero."  
  
Heero just sighed. Duo was acting so calm, well that was a good thing. Heero really wished he had his lab top, that would have really helped. Hell they could be back by now. He looked at the sky and pondered a moment then got up to walk back over with Duo.  
  
-meanwhile-  
  
Duo was walking back to his Gundam. Alone….Bum bum ..bum..(a/n ..sorry)  
  
He slowly starting thinking about reality, and sighed. He should really lay off Heero like that, even though it was fun to tees him, he was probably really stressed out. And if they didn't make it back, which they probably will, but still if they didn't. things where just not looking up. He glanced up to see how fare he was from his Gundam.  
  
And there siting on the foot was that girl.  
  
  
  
There! Yay! I did it! Well sorry about the miss spelling or the OOC ness. . plz don't hurt me, just kindly say what I did and I'll fix it….hopefully. but ya anywayz next chap soon! 


End file.
